<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teamwork fucking sucks, man by itisjosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058592">teamwork fucking sucks, man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh'>itisjosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>living a life of crime isn't always easy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"i'm uhh i'm just gonna get out of here" - sapnap, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Money laundering, Mugging, Near Death Experiences, Past Best Friends, Robbery, Teamwork, Teamwork makes the dreamwork, Theft, he only agreed to help bc it'd piss off wilbur, just let it happen, moral of the story: if ur friend gets kidnapped, oh fuck oh shit oh no, sapnap is on a mission to save his friend, techno is tired of this bullshit, unwillingly a wingman lmao, wingman!sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap watched as his best friend, George, got kidnapped by the person they originally kidnapped. Now twenty grand in debt to get his friend back, Sapnap calls the one person he could think of. </p><p>Sadly, that one person is his ex-boyfriend, and also friends with Dream. But no hard feelings, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>living a life of crime isn't always easy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teamwork fucking sucks, man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just..don't die, dude."</p><p>And then George is gone, whisked away by an up and coming, rising star. Fuck. What the hell is he even supposed to do? Call the fucking police? What'd he even say? "Yeah, sorry to bother, but the guy I kidnapped ended up kidnapping my friend. Send a squad"? Sapnap curses, starting to pace back and forth, his nerves on fire. He has no idea what the hell he's supposed to do. There's nothing <em>to</em> do. He's not part of the mob, he doesn't even..the most criminal thing he's done was this fucking kidnapping, and clearly that went well for him. Fuck. He shouldn't have let George tie the ropes. George has always been shit at tying ropes, and because Sapnap was on call with some..fucking marketer or whatever, now he's gone. Now his best friend is gone.</p><p>Dream said that he wouldn't hurt him, but Sapnap isn't entirely sure if he believes that or not. He hopes that he was telling the truth, but he doesn't know. He closes his eyes. He absolutely doesn't want to do this, but he's going to. He has to. He quietly reaches to his pocket, pulling out his phone. His number is still there. Sapnap couldn't bring himself to delete it. He presses the call button, holds the phone to his ear. It rings three times before he picks up.</p><p>"You're callin' me?"</p><p>"Yeah," he breathes out. "Listen. I know that we're like, rivals now, but I seriously need help. I need a lot of help. You remember George, right?" Silence. He'll take that as a yes. "He just got kidnapped, he..Techno, listen. I need help. The guy wants twenty grand, and I don't have access <em>anywhere</em>, you <em>know</em> this. I'm not a fucking crime lord, and I need to get my friend back. Techno, please. Seriously, I'm being serious. Please, Techno."</p><p>There's a long, <em>long</em> silence. A sigh. "Sapnap." </p><p>"Techno."</p><p>"Fine," he breathes out. "Fine. Fuck you. Fine, I'll do it. Just 'cause it'll piss off Wilbur."</p><p>"<em>Wilbur's</em> involved with this?" </p><p>Techno snorts. "Yeah. He's always involved with everything. I'm still angry with you."</p><p>"I get that."</p><p>"Good," he pauses. "Twenty grand? That's cheap. If someone kidnapped me, I'd be askin' for their life. Or I'd just kill them."</p><p>"Depends on how you felt that day?"</p><p>"Yeah," he agrees. "I'm not gonna give you twenty grand. I'll get you some sources 'nd you can go deal with it yourself. But I'll get you the sources, maybe put in a good word for you or somethin'."</p><p>"Techno."</p><p>"Sapnap."</p><p>"You can't just..leave me alone in this!" He protests. "Seriously, dude. I know you're angry with me and all that, I get it, but <em>still</em>. I'm not part of the mob. Techno, don't do this, man. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Okay? Please, don't..don't like, do this, man. I need help. He's my best friend, Techno. I'm not like you, I don't..I can't just walk down the criminal lane without being afraid."</p><p>Another long, <em>long</em> silence. "You are <em>goin'</em> to be the death of me, Sapnap," Techno breathes out, sounding more annoyed than Sapnap's ever heard him. "Fine. <em>Fine</em>. Come over to the house."</p><p>"But your dad-"</p><p>"Fine!" Techno shouts. "Meet me where we first met, then. Whatever. I'll be there in ten minutes. Hurry up. If you aren't there when I am, I'm not doin' this, Sapnap." Sapnap nods, rushing out a thank you as he hangs up, sprinting up the stairs. The bank isn't that far out of town, so he can..he can make it. He knows that he can. He starts to run, speeding down the dirt road as fast as he can, grinning when he spots buildings up ahead. Thank god he chose a location that was close to town. He stops running, slowing his pace down to a jog. Sapnap scans the area, spotting the coffee shop a few seconds later. </p><p>He spots Techno a few seconds later, that little shit. What a liar. He starts to run again, his lungs burning, constricting in his chest. Fuck, he hasn't ran in a <em>long</em> time. He manages to get to the door, barely, before Techno, standing right in front of it, staring at Techno. Sapnap told him that he hated him three years ago, ghosted him, and then felt bad about it. Fuck. And they used to be <em>best friends</em>. "Hi." He wheezes, chest aching. </p><p>"Did you.." Techno frowns, screwing up his face. "Did you <em>run</em> here? Where did you even come from? I didn't see you..what the hell?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sapnap agrees, doubling over, hands on his knees. "I beat you here. That means you have to help me now. It was the agreement."</p><p>"I never agreed to anythin'," Techno reminds him, crossing his arms. "Come on. We're goin' inside. It'll be easier to talk there. You look like shit."</p><p>"Thanks. You look good."</p><p>"I know," and then he's turning away, opening the door and closing it right in his face. What a bastard. Sapnap stumbles in, spotting the man with ease. He always keeps his hair dyed a light pink, which just looks natural on him. It's a good choice, it makes his eyes pop. Sapnap shakes his head. He ended their friendship, he doesn't care. Not anymore. Techno..Sapnap wouldn't mind being friends again, but hell if he thinks that'd happen. Techno holds grudges. "So he kidnapped George. And you let it happen. There were two of you. And one of him. How'd you fuck up that badly?"</p><p>Sapnap glares at him. "Fuck you. Listen, the guy got out, his name is Dream, and-"</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Techno sighs. "You're so fuckin' stupid."</p><p>"I'm aware."</p><p>"Wilbur's got connections with him," Techno closes his eyes, fishing out his phone from his pocket. "I'll call him for you. But you owe me, Sapnap. You owe me <em>big time</em>."</p><p>Sapnap grins at him. "I'm sure I do. I'm <em>sure</em> I do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>